dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Naturon Shenron
|Race=Shadow Dragon |Date of birth=May 7, Age 774 (wish is made) |Date of death=Age 790 |FamConnect= Black Smoke Shenron (boss) Syn Shenron (comrade/fusee) Haze Shenron (comrade) Eis Shenron (comrade) Rage Shenron (comrade) Oceanus Shenron (comrade) Nuova Shenron (comrade) Yamcha (wish responsible for existence) A mole (fusee) Pan (fusee) }} Naturon Shenron (七星龍, Qī Xīng Lóng; lit. "Seven-Star Dragon") is the Seven-Star Shadow Dragon and represents the element of Earth. He has the power to absorb bodies and take their abilities, such as absorbing a mole to create major earthquakes. Naturon was born when Bulma and Yamcha wished back the people who were killed by Majin Vegeta. Naturon Shenron is also the first Shenron that almost defeated Pan and Goku, as well as the first dragon to be around for more than a single episode. Biography When Goku and Pan arrive at Naturon Shenron's location, he is digging underground, trying to destroy a city with massive earthquakes. Pan and Goku (who becomes Super Saiyan 4) help rescue the citizens before taking on Naturon, who emerges when he realizes his work was interrupted. When he attempts to attack Goku, the Saiyan manages to punch Naturon straight out of the city. In their first battle with Naturon, Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Pan seemed to have the upper hand. Despite his power, Naturon was absent-minded, gullible, and slow to attack. Eventually, the heroes seem to defeat Naturon by tricking him into hitting himself with his own Aftershock technique, causing the Seven-Star Dragon Ball to emerge in a flash of light. Unfortunately, Naturon faked his defeat by retreating into his Dragon Ball, allowing him to absorb Pan when she picked up the corrupted sphere. Transforming into a much more intimidating form armed with all of Pan's abilities and techniques, Naturon reveals that he can absorb other beings to increase his strength. He absorbed a mole to create his previous form, but his earlier incompetence was all a plot to gain a far more powerful body by absorbing Pan, and his next target is now Super Saiyan 4 Goku. As the Shadow Dragon attacks, Goku is faced with an unthinkable dilemma: in order to get the Dragon Ball, Naturon must be killed, which will in turn kill Pan. Naturon tempts Goku into fighting by killing innocent people, but Goku can not bring himself to hurt his granddaughter, despite Pan herself begging Goku to forget about her and do what he must to save the world. Eventually, after Naturon kills another set of innocents, Goku fights him, much to the approval of the still-absorbed Pan. However, when Goku tries to deliver a finishing blast, Naturon frantically reminds him that he will also kill Pan, and he notices the Saiyan hesitate and mocks him for it. Realizing Pan would rather die than see more people get killed, Goku unleashes a full Kamehameha blast on Naturon. However, the blast does not have enough energy to kill him, as Goku realizes that Pan is still inside of him, causing him to subconsciously hold back. Goku begins to give in, rapidly losing energy as he is beaten and blasted, and is eventually knocked onto a nearby roof. Naturon gets cocky and claims that he is the most powerful out of his brothers and will be the one true Shenron. He starts using some of Shenron's classic lines, such as "What is your wish?" Goku does not answer him, and suddenly closes his eyes. Thinking that he has won, Naturon taunts Goku by partially releasing Pan from his stomach. The young girl tries to convince her grandfather to fight, but her pleas are seemingly in vain. Tiring of his game, Naturon begins to reabsorb Pan, stating another Shenron quote ("Your wish... has been granted") in the process. Suddenly, Goku wakes up, grabbing Pan and pulling her out of Naturon. At this point, Goku reveals that he deliberately held back with the Kamehameha blast and allowed Naturon to beat him up to make the dragon confident enough to taunt him by partially releasing Pan, giving Goku the opportune moment to remove his granddaughter from the demonic Dragon's body. With Pan gone, Naturon reverts into his true form: a puny, brown, pig-like creature whose head is barely larger than the Dragon Ball on his scalp. It is revealed that Naturon himself is incredibly weak; the only way to increase his power is to absorb another living thing. Desperate, he tries to absorb a bird, but Goku blocks his path, berating Naturon off for harming others. Naturon tries begging for mercy as a ploy to lower Goku's guard (similar to what Rage Shenron did against Pan), but his ''ki'' blast does not even faze the Super Saiyan 4. Sick of Naturon's dirty tricks, Goku brutally beats up the diminutive Shadow Dragon and destroys him with a Kamehameha. Power Naturon Shenron's power depends on his state of transformation. On his own merits, his power is relatively low (probably being comparable to Haze Shenron and Rage Shenron without Electric Slime Body Build), comparable to a Super Saiyan 2 at most. However, he becomes exponentially more powerful when using another being as a power source. Absorbing a mole makes him strong enough to blow Pan and Goku away using his Aftershock technique, although his lack of speed mitigates the threat of his brute force. After Naturon absorbs Pan, he gains a massive increase in strength, along with a speed boost and more effective ki attacks; he is at his best and puts up a good fight against Goku, up until Goku again transforms into a Super Saiyan 4. Techniques and special abilities *'Absorption' – Naturon Shenron's signature ability allows him to absorb other beings to increase his own power. The absorption gives him a larger, more intimidating body, as well as new techniques and a general power increase. *'Aftershock' – Placing his front claws on the ground, Naturon creates a concentrated energy blast from under the earth. He uses it in his mole-absorbed form, but may have also possessed the technique in his true form as Omega Shenron is able to use it through the power of the Seven-Star Ball. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. Used in his Dragon form and his Pan-absorbed form. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used after absorbing Pan. **'Bolt Barrage' – A rapid fire Ki Blast attack. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Kamehameha/Kamekameha' – The signature technique of the Turtle School, invented by Master Roshi. Naturon used this technique after absorbing Pan. He somehow mispronounces it, even though Pan always pronounces it right. It is very controlled, unlike Goten's Kamekameha. Called Copycat Kamehameha in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Transformations Naturon Shenron (Mole absorbed) Naturon Shenron absorbed a mole before his encounter with Goku and Pan. Physically, this Mole-type Shadow Dragon form appears as a larger, more bestial version of Naturon's true form, with the snout, claws, and whiskers being lengthened. His body is light purple, with black claws and horns, but his nose is the same shade of pink as his original state. In this form, Naturon Shenron is capable of burrowing and creating powerful earthquakes. Naturon Shenron (Pan absorbed) After his mole-absorbed form is defeated, Naturon Shenron manages to absorb Pan, causing a far more fearsome transformation to occur. He gets bluish-green skin with a beech-colored underside, as well as two tails, dull purple fins on the sides on his head, and more reptilian jaws filled with sharp teeth. His eyes, originally white, turn yellow, while his horns and claws become dark red. In this form, Naturon Shenron is able to perform energy wave attacks such as the Kamehameha. Cracked Dragon Ball Naturon Shenron takes this form after being defeated by Goku. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Game appearances Naturon Shenron appears as an assist character in the arcade game Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Naturon Shenron is a usable character in his Mole absorbed, Pan absorbed, and Cracked Dragon Ball forms in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. Voice actors *Japanese version: Shin Aomori *FUNimation Dub: Christopher Bevins *Italian Dub: Mario Zucca *Latin American Dub: Arturo Mercado *Brazilian Dub: Daoiz Cabezudo Trivia *Naturon Shenron's "digging song" goes like this: :I'm diggin' a hole :Yes sir, I'm diggin' a hole :And I'm makin' an earthquake :And a rock fall in my wake :Causing panic and destruction is my goal :I'M DIGGIN' A HOLE! :Just diggin' around :Shakin' off all the loose ground :Where rocks and debris are no match for me! :And, uh, duh... EARTHQUAKES RULE! *Naturon Shenron's name sounds somewhat like "nature", which somewhat relates to his element of Earth. His name also sounds like "natron", a mineral salt used by the ancient Egyptians to preserve bodies during the mummification process. This fits with Naturon's favored tactics: entering the bodies of others to increase his power and preserve his own life at the expense of theirs. *Naturon Shenron was created by a wish to revive the people killed by Vegeta during his period as one of Babidi's Majins. Coincidentally, Naturon resembles Babidi, in that both are weak villains who rely on others to protect them (Babidi transforms other beings into his loyal servants, while Naturon directly absorbs others to become more powerful). Gallery NaturonS3.png|Naturon Shenron forming from the soil Naturonshenron.gif|The Seven-Star Dragon Naturon.Ep.52.png|Naturon Shenron NautronShenron.Ep.52.png|Naturon Shenron NautronShenronkickedGoku.Ep.52.png|Goku kicks the Shadow Dragon Dbgtepisode52 241.jpg|Naturon Shenron using the Aftershock technique DragonballGT-Episode053 34.jpg|Naturon Shenron (Pan absorbed) performs the Kamehameha Naturon Shenron kamehameha.jpg|Naturon Shenron charging the Kamehameha DragonballGT-Episode053 339.jpg|Naturon Shenron in his true form Naturondies.jpg|The death of Naturon Shenron See also *Naturon Shenron (Collectibles) Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:GT characters Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Shadow Dragons Category:Villains